Newly Dead
by The Doctor's Discord
Summary: My first Corpse Bride fanfic. Read, enjoy, review, and NO FLAMES!


Newly Dead

It has now been over 10 years now since the Corpse Bride incident and Victor and Victoria are happily engaged with two kids. One was a boy called Elijah Van Dort. He was described as shy and quiet; just like his dad. He really didn't have any friends and he just liked to go around town and scare each resident. His parents thought this was a weird behavior, but since no one ever got mad at his antics, they just left it alone. Now, the other child was a girl named after the corpse Victor had met, Emily. She was similar to the Corpse Bride in some ways. She was outgoing, sweet, and helpful; but she had parts of her mother's personality like her lovingness, caring, and certain traits her mother has had. The Van Dorts were celebrating Emily's 10th birthday. It was a simple party composing of Emily, her family, her parents' parents, and the maids.

"…Happy birthday to you! Yay!" everyone cheered and clapped while Emily blew out her candles.

"Ok honey, time to open your gifts."

Each person handed her one gift which totaled to 9 gifts. She was so happy to receive these gifts from them, but what made her really happy was that she was with her family. She headed to her room were she opened her gifts. She received some useful stuff like a diary and some new shoes. She took an inked feather and started to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Emily Van Dort and I just celebrated my 10__th__ birthday. I am happy I have all this stuff, but I'm even happier to spend it with my family. Whatever happens, I'll still love them and I'll believe that they will take care of me so I could grow up to be a proper lady. I hope that will be soon._

_Love, Emily Van Dort_

She closed the book, hid it under her pillow, and went to sleep not knowing that there will be a surprise in store for her that night.

_**That same night…**_

_Clank! Boom! "Damn it!" Clink! Clang!_

This noise woke up sweet Emily.

"What in the world is that?" She said scared and sleepy. "Is that father? No, that will be stupid. Maybe Mother? I have to check it out."

She headed down stairs to the source of the noise. As she went towards the kitchen door, she heard a gruff but pleasant voice. She hid behind a plant and listen eagerly.

"_Man, don't these people have anything? Maybe I could… no not that."_

Emily was able to squeeze between the plant and the wall to open the kitchen door slightly. So saw a dark figure about 5', maybe 6' ft. and had black clothing. She didn't get a good look at his face, but the way he dress seemed like he was poor. The figure turned around and Emily hid back in fear. She quickly and silently headed up to her room when she saw another dark figure trying to squeeze through a window. She barely made it to her room where she crawled into her bed and started writing in the diary she hid in her pillow.

_Dear Diary,_

_It is the peak of night and I find myself scared and hid. My family and I are possibly in danger. I don't what to do but to go find help. If I don't make it, let my family find this dairy and keep it for their fallen child._

_Love, Emily_

She closed the book and headed outside with it. She made sure the hall was clear before heading out. She walked with extra caution knowing there are two men in her house uninvited. She tiptoed down the stairs before making it to the main hall. Unlucky for her, that is where the kitchen area is at. She heard the sounds and talking coming from that room. She moved as silent as a mouse and headed for the front door. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard a sound of a gun behind her. She stood in fear as she turned around to find the two dark figures standing, one with a gun.

"And just were do you think _you're _going, little missy?"

"Uh…umm…" Those were the only words she could manage to get out.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Those three sounds echoed though the whole house. The girl stood there and fell over with the diary still in her hand. The two men ran out with the stuff and left the girl to bleed. She started to cough out small amounts of blood. Her vision became blurry while she tried to regain her strength. She couldn't stand, not even kneel. All she could do was yell. Yell like she never yelled before. No one came to her screams and at that moment, she died. When she died, it felt like she was nowhere. She was just in peace. Everything was dark and silent until she heard a faint voice calling from far away.

"_New arrival! New arrival!"_

She tried to speak up but it was hard for her. It took a few minutes for her to make out what the voice was saying.

"_New arrival! New arrival!"_

"_Oh boy! Who could it be this time?"_

"_She looks weird!"_

"_Hold up! Move away! She's coming to."_

"Wha-what? Whose there?"

"Don't worry, honey. You're alright." Piped up a gruff voice.

What she saw were to voice came from; she stood up rapidly and shock. She was surrounded by dead people! Around her were skeletons and corpses drinking and having fun. Emily appeared to be in a bar. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What's your name?" a corpse said; startling her.

"Um… uhh…m-my n-n-name is E-Emily. W-here am I-I?"

"You're in the land of the dead!" shouted a dwarfish skeleton, clinking glass with a canon-ball shot general as he removed a sword from the dwarf's chest and retrieving the drink in his glass and drinking it himself.

"Why am I here? Who are you people?"

"Honey, you're dead."

She tried to scream, but saw a broken mirror next to her with what seemed to be her reflection.

"What? Is this me?" she asked herself.

She saw the dress she wore to bed, her dairy in her hand, and three bullet holes on her chest. She also saw that her skin had turned blue. She backed away in shock but only to bump into other corpses until she reached the dwarfish skeleton. She tried to remove his sword, but took him in with the bargain.

"Okay! Now, tell where I am and what I'm doing here and no one gets hurt!"

"Hey, little girl. Calm down! You see, this is the land of the dead. This is where the newly dead come and wait for freedom."

"But I'm not dead! This is a dream. Yeah, a dream! I'm going to wake up right now in my bed."

She closed her eyes tightly for a minute before seeing she was still there.

"He's right. You're dead." The dwarfish skeleton she was still holding said before she dropped him. Emily couldn't believe her eyes. She _was _dead.

"Do you believe us now?"

"No." Emily said before running out of the bar.


End file.
